Angel Academy
by quinngirl117
Summary: This isn't vampires but angels but there was no where else to put it. He was born on Halloween so his mom literally scared his friends away. The day after his 17th birthday he got his mom in a car accident he died. He got 3 choices life, death, or becoming an angel. He picked # 3 now he job to do. Save lives and well go to school. Ethan has a lot to do as an angel. R
1. Chapter 1

I grew up with hopes and dreams just like you and everyone else. Now I don't know about any of you guys/ girls but I got to make none of those come true. Now why would that be well... i died when i was only 17. I couldn't even make it to 18 the age of adult hood. Allow me to take you back to the time that i was alive.

~Back to three hours ago~

I was in my room after my 17th birthday. Like always I ended up with less friends than the year before. Every year I would loose friends due to my mom. On my 4th birthday she dressed up as a creepy clown, I still hate clowns to this day, and she scared everyone. Then on my 7th birthday, the next time I had a party, she dressed up as the guy from saw, ya everyone hated me that year. Then on my 11th birthday, after my mom convinced me to have one, she showed all my friends embarrassing pictures of me when i was a baby. Then it was my 17th party i had only two friends and they ran off because my mom made our house into a haunted house. Everyone of my friends this year is still messed up due to the crazy and creepy thing my mom did. My birthday is on Halloween and most people would be thrilled but me no. It just gives my mom a reason to scare the crap out of everyone. She's still trying to apologies for yesterday. Sometimes I hate my mom. Sometimes I wished she would just leave like my father did.

"Look sweet heart I'm sorry. Please come out. Ethan kiddo. Please I'm sorry. I only wanted them to have fun." I sighed I rolled over on my bed and blast music and put a pillow on over my head. "Ethan!"

The next day was even worst. Everyone was calling me a freak. They said my mom was the devil's spawn and that I was death. I got out of school early as a sorry gift from my mom. I got in the car and didn't even dare talk to her. "Ethan are you going to ignore me for ever?"

"Yes."

"But Ethan I said i was sorry."

"Your always sorry mom. Every year you must my birthday up. Why can't you just stop being such a bitch. I mean your always scaring away the people who gave me a chance at friendship. Those people Sarah and Liem they weren't the greatest but they were my only friends. The only people who would talk to me and sit with me at lunch.

"I said I was sorry."

"Your always sorry. Your worst than dad. At least he knew to leave me alone you never do. You always ruin my life."

"Do you want me to leave you and so you can be all alone then? Do you Ethan Christopher Darks? Do you?"

"Yes. While you at go to-" My last sentence was cut off by a truck driving into our car. The car rolled off the road and into a ditch. I felt my ears ringing. I had a broken arm and my head was split open I could feel it.

"Ethan sweet heart are you alright?" I look up to see my mom she had cuts all over her but she didn't look to have broken any thing. "Ethan." I felt the blood run faster down my face. i was bleeding internally... I was going to die.

"Mommy I'm sorry."

"No Ethan baby don't worry your going to be fine I'm-" Her words got cut off when my vision began to blacken. I closed my eyes and poof I was dead. I was standing before I bright light and there was an angel standing before me. Telling me to make a choice.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Make a choice Ethan. You have three choices. Go back and live your life, die and go to heaven, or do something your mom will be proud of. If you pick option 3 you will become an angel and you will save the lives of the people your job requires you to save. What's your choice Ethan?" I looked back to see my mom crying. She would miss me. I couldn't die and leave her, but I couldn't go back either. i was a luser there. I was going no where fast. If I choice to not die or live I could be someone. I could help the one person I needed to help most... myself. "well Ethan god don't have all day. He needs to know so you can get ready for the choice you pick." I sighed.

"Choice 3."

"Good I'll go arranged it-

"On one condition." I heard him sigh and he turned around.

"Yes Ethan?"

"You make my mom happy again. Make her be able to move on from me. I don't want her to hurt like she did when my dad left."

"..." He stared up at the sky with his eyes close. "it is done." I nodded and we headed for the god who is in charged.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ethan)

I was walking up the big stair cases. I was expecting to met god, but instead I met the 5 archangels. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Azriel. These were the 5 main archangels. There was no god in here though. "Okay Ethan I assume you know all of us. Right?"

"Yes. Your Michael, he's Gabriel, you're Raphael, next is you Uriel, and then you Azriel." Michael smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes you are correct. Now there is many branches off of being an angel. You can be a scribe, a watcher, a collector, a helper, a watcher, and a guardian. Now a scribe writes down whatever god wants him or her to. A watcher watches for good people and bad and reports the sins of them to god, A collector colects souls that are good and brings them to god and then they also bring souls that are bad to hell's gates and throws them in there to live for ever. Next are helpers who help god with tasks and such. And then there's guardians. These beings protect humans from dangers. You will get assigned a charge and it is your job to make sure they don't die and get hurt. Of course you get to pick which one you want, but you can't change your mind only god can if he feels you choice wrong. Of course we have a say in the matter. We look over you past life and see what you should do. You can choice to listen to us or choice what you think you can do okay?" I nodded. We watched my life go by and I could see that it was pathetic. I did nothing in my whole life on earth. This time Gabriel spoke.

"I think you would do good as either a collector or a watcher."

"I agree Gabriel I believe the kid could do collector." I couldn't believe it Gabriel and Raphael all think I can't do the hard stuff.

"I agree collector." And Uriel.

"Wow hold on everyone he does get a say remember. So Azriel and Ethan what are your say."

"I think no matter what they say him being a collector is a good idea."

"Me two."

"Me third. Michael?"

"I agree collector."

"That's enough." the room shook as Azriel stood up. He had a black cloak on and pale white skin. His eyes were white. Azriel is know to hold the power of death and of life over all even to the other archangels. He is the most feared among them. He is known as the Angel of Death. He had tattooed runes on his face which translates to his name which is in angelic script. He controls who dies and how and who is born. He was the one to chose that I was born and that I died. He is always carrying a black scythe. It is inscribed with golden runes that he uses to store the souls of the dead.

He was the angel that gave me the choices to pick through and I choose to be an angel. I thought I saw him smile and know I am sure. He wants me to do pick a certain one I just know it. "Everyone knows god trusts me to make a good choice for him. You all talk like what you say matters. Know Ethan you listen to me. I know what you are destined for. Know I believe you would make a good guardian." The room went silent. I was thinking about that one too. How does he know what is right for me? "So everyone how about this. I will be his teacher and that is final." The room remain silent, but Michael dared to speak up.

"Now you listen to me Azriel. Our choice does matter as does his. You can't say you will let him choose and pick one that is unfit for him."

"Michael shut up and sit down. God trust me to pick a good choice for him. I was the one to choice for him to be born and to die today. I gave him 3 choice. 1 choice too many. I sometimes let someone live and sometimes let them just die. But I gave him a chance to be an angel. Now Ethan one of these men will always be a teacher to someone. I have never taken on a student. I will teach you how to be an angel if you wish me to. You see every angel must get independent studies then once finish with that they go to angel academy and on jobs. These people know you by your traits I know you by." he leaned down with his scythe and touched my heart. "By your heart and soul."

"Look Ethan we know what you should-

"Silence now all of you! You all know that the choice is between the angel being questioned and Azriel! Now sit down and let the boy choice!" They all sat down. There was an old man with white hair standing in front of the door. I knew right away that it was god. "Now Ethan for Azriel to ask you to be his student is a high quality to ask for. He never takes on students, but he knows lots so you could get father than any other angel by working with him." He looked at me and smiled. "So what is your choice?" I looked around everyone and I looked on at Azriel and then at god. They wanted me to pick right. I took a deep breath even though I didn't need to and I looked at Azriel.

"I would like to accept your offer Azriel as your student and as a guardian angel. That is if you still want me?" The room stayed silent and I saw Azriel smile. His face became serious again.

"Fine. Let's go now kid while there is still darkness. We will go on one of my job requests and then get you settled in. Let's go." He walked off and I ran to keep up with him. He was a lot faster than me. This will be tough and fun I could already see it. The best part is that I was going on a job with my new teacher... Azriel the angel of death and life."


	3. Chapter 3

(Ethan)

I spent my night with Azriel teaching me how he collects souls and the likes. See the job as a collector is to bring the soul to Azriel so he can bring them where they need to go. Most the time the collectors get to go with him so i should meet a lot of them over time he said. It turns out having Azriel around is like having an advisory teacher around. He teaches you what you need to know and gives you jobs and other work that he believes you need to work on. And he gives you goals to accomplish for him. Like he wants me to score the best on tests and work at school. He wants to show that I am a good student to him and the academy. Azriel taught me all that i need to know and now he was sending me to bed so I could go to school tomorrow. It turns out where I'll be settling into and living for now was Azriel's home which was a bit award to be living with your teacher who pretty much killed you.

"Wake up now Ethan you need to eat and get to school." I got up and looked at the clothes Azriel set out for me. Each one of the archangels can become your student, minus Azriel who hardly picks students lucky me, you have to wear their colors. Like Michael always wears silver or white, Raphael wears gold or yellow, Uriel wears red or orange, and Gabriel wears a dark purple or a misty black, while Azriel wears the darkest of black.

So I had a black long sleeved shirt and black baggy pants. I had black finger less clothes that wear made out of leather. It was all really nice. I had black leather boots that tide up.

I got white wings like all angels so I was still getting use to them, but Azriel really helped me last night to learn how to fly with them by well pushing me off a roof top. Ya he was a hard teacher but his way of teaching my be scary as hell, but they do help me learn so now I'm a good flier I just have to practice a little more.

I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes. Azriel taught me how to tuck my wings up. Did you knwo angel's have the abilty to tuck their wings up in under their skin. So he said I had to do that for school. I tuck my wings in and headed down stairs. He was sharpening his scythe when i entered.

"Eat."

"Do I actually need to when I'm an angel?"

"As surprising as it is... yes. Now eat." I sat down and ate. I kept my eyes on Azriel in case he asked me something. he said it was rude to not look at someone when there talking to you. I finish and got up and washed and dried my plates because he said if I were to stay with him I had to clean up after myself which I was doing now. He did kill me in a way but he also saved me too. I turned back around to face him. he looked up and notice that I was ready for school. He started sharpening his scythe again and pointed to a bag. i picked it up and it was heavy. "That is all you need for school." He stood up when he was satisfy that he was done with his scythe and he walked me out of the house.

"Now you see done there?"

"Ya the big building?"

"Yup go there it is your school."

"Your not going to bring me there?"

"I'm not your dad Ethan but I am your teacher. So go there now and I'll go to work because I got people to kill and such so go off." I nodded. He wasn't my dad but he did act like it. He said to me last night that he wasn't my dad, but he would raise me up and teach me like he was. So I was happy. I never got a dad and he was after all my teacher so good for me. I walked to the school. There was people in red/ orange, people in silver/ white, people in dark purple/ misty black, people in gold/ yellow, but there was no one in black. I sighed. I already didn't fit in. Where as these people have some familiar basic teachers I had Azriel. Who had no other students. I walked to the office and walked in.

"I'm-

"Ethan Darks yes Azriel informed me of your appearance today." The guy who spoke was an older man. He had dark hair with starting gray hair. He was kind enough though.

"Okay. So can I get my sechudal?"

"Yes. Is it true he is your teacher?"

"Yes sir." I heard him laugh after he walked into another room. he came back and handed me the piece of paper.

"He is already having an effect on you I can see."

"Yes he is."

"Well seeing how your his only student that means you will be a lot different from the rest. Either you will be more popular or more of a freak no offence."

"None taking I'm use to it. It was like that back on earth."

"Oh. Well the list of best teacher you can get is Michael, then Raphael, next is Gabriel, and finally Uriel, but because no one ever got picked by Azriel that is a special gift for you. Being picked by Azriel never happens therefore you might have gotten the best teacher ever or the worst. I say show the rest of them who your made of. So go on off. i suggest you head strait for class because some of these kids can be rough. Good by for now Ethan Dark student of Azriel." I smiled. I hope it goes in my favor and I end up with the best teacher and end up being quite known for it, but like what Azriel says don't think about yourself, but about others.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ethan)

I went to my first class and went to the teacher. "Hi. Are you Mr. Riggle?"

"Yes are you Ethan Darks I heard so much about. Azriel told me he got a student this year and that must be you." I nodded and he grinned. "You are some lucky boy Ethan. Azriel and I had been friends for years and he has always said that all the angels that come in are good angels, but they fit just right with all the other archangels but him. I'm guessing he has finally found the one angel who is a right match for him. Congratulations you just got the best teacher." i smiled and sat down. He said that he has free seats but everyone tends to go in their everyday seat. So I picked a seat in the back that he said no one picks. "No one licks the back for some reason. Maybe it's just that's I'm likable." I smiled.

Girls either wear red for Uriel, white for Michael, dark purple for Gabriel, gold for Raphael. Boys got the opposite. Orange for Uriel, silver for Michael, misty black for Gabriel, and yellow for Raphael. Azriel has black for both, which includes only me.

The bell soon sounded and I just finished the notes and homework when everyone walked in. Not as soon as everyone got in have they started to talk about me. I just ignored them and continued to work.

I looked up and my eyes met with a beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had on a white dress on and right away my eyes went back to my paper.

The people I made enemies with already are Michael and Uriel. Only Gabriel and Raphael likes me. At least what Azriel says. He told me to stay away from people in red/ orange and white/ silver. He said to talk to people in dark purple and misty black or gold and yellow only when I have to. He said Gabriel and Raphael don't mind me but there not a fan, but it's safe to talk to them and their students just not to do it too much.

So pretty much don't socialize just work hard. Ya he was sometimes hard, but hey he knew what I was good at being quite and being socially awkward. I worked hard through the class. Soon the bell ranged and I headed to Mr. Greene's class room. I got stopped by two guy in misty black.

"Hi I'm Cray and this is Rick." I nodded.

"Ethan."

"Cool. So our teacher says that you got Azriel for a teacher, but that's impossible because he never picks students." Great.

"Ya well he picked me. Look I have to get to class." I turned and walked away. I was trained to pick up on bad vibes by Azriel because how different I was with him being my teacher and every thing. I was getting bad vibes diffidently. I felt someone touch my arm and I stopped and looked over at the same blonde hair girl I saw earlier.

"Hi I'm Angel Ann but you can call me A every one does or double A. Your Azriel student right?" Does everyone already know?

"Ya I'm Ethan."

"Ya my teacher told me, you know Michael."

"Ya I can tell. Look no offense but why are you talking to me?"

"Well my teacher says I should stay away from you because soon you'll end up just like Azriel but I-

"Look you know nothing about Azriel. He never talks to people much but that doesn't make him a bad person. Now I have to get to class so just leave me alone." I start to walk off but I feel everyone staring at me. I heard whispers from people.

"Did he just told off A."

"No way he just burned A."

"Oh my god A just got told."

"Dude A should get some ice because he just told her and burned her." I tried to ignore them. Azriel told me to tell people to leave me alone because they would think of me as a freak because he's my teacher, but this is bad. I think I just back fired it completely. If he finds out I'm so dead. He doesn't want me to cause problems, but I think problems just seem to follow me.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ethan)

I walked back heading home when i ran into a kid in orange. "Hey heard you dist my girl your going to pay." He was strong looking but clumsy very clumsy. Azriel taught me to ready people fighting ways and he taught me to fight and told me to do it if i absolutely had to.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Angel dah." I shrugged.

"I didn't do anything." I walk off. I started home when I felt him push me to the ground. I fell to the ground. i spit out dirt.

"oh I'm sorry did you get dirt in your mouth princess." I stand up and brush the dirt off me. I can't fight. I started to walk away again. He grabbed me by the arm and hit me in the stomach. I fell to the ground in actual pain and he started laughing. I spit out blood from how bad he punched. "Oh I'm sorry it was an accident." I looked up angry when I saw a group of things coming towards us.

"Tell me your older here what are those?" He turned around and his face turned white.

"There death. All they do is kill stupid angels who don't learn to go home on time."I stood up and one of them ponced on me. I fell to the ground and this time the guy before me didn't laugh. He was on the ground next to me. I crabbed by the hair at the neck and whispered in his ear.

"Get off me now you crazy dog." He did as told and I smiled. "Good now get ride of those." He did not wait. he took off and killed every last one but lingered by the one attacking the boy as if questioning if he should. "Yes." He ripped the trout of the last dog apart. I helped the guy up and he wouldn't stop thanking me all the way to Azriel's. "Look it's no big deal."

"No really thank you so much Ethan by the way my name is Shawn."

"Cool."

"So what are you going to do with the dog. He followed you all the way here. It seems to me that he is now yours. I don't know Azriel really well but I doubt he wants this dog in his house."

"I know." I looked down at the dog who just sat down wagging his tail happily. "Shoo dog." He just sat there wagging his tail.

"I don't think he's leaving."

"Whatever either way I'm going inside and he isn't. I'll see you around I guess."

"Ya by the way your not as bad as everyone thinks. And I'm not dating A she's free. I'm just her bff and rather protective of her, but you saved my life so I am now your bff too." I laugh.

"Whose says I want you to be mine. I may just want you gone like the dog."

"Oh ya because your really telling the dog off and to leave." I laughed.

"Ya I suck at it."

"Ya you can ignore people but you can't push them away."

"No but they always end up running to the hills." he laughed.

"Not me."

"Whatever see you around."

"Ya you too have fun with... Flee."

"Really that's the best you got. Naming him after the thing that bites him."

"Yup. Have fun with Flee bye." i waved bye and climbed the steps.

"Now stay Flee. i can't take care of you so leave." He just walked up the steps with me. "Flee no." He coward down and looked up sad. "I want to but Azriel would kill me... again. Go." He just sat there cowardly. I sighed. I opened the door and i stepped into the house. He laid on the welcome mat and stayed were he was. I could only sigh and say one more thing before clothing the door. "Goodnight Flee and thank you for saving me after you almost killed me." I walked into the house and found Azriel sharping his scythe like usual.

"So you got attacked by dogs and one followed you home at least that's what Rigel Riggle told me after he saw you calm the dog."

"Ya I just have a way with dogs."

"Well then bring the poor thing in." I looked at him shocked.

"But-

"Ethan bring the dog in." He finally looked up at me and all I could do was nod. I opened the door and right away Flee looked up asking for permission. I nodded and he slowly walked in. He was unsure what to do. "Your job is to protect and watch him and take care of him. You saved him from being evil now it's job to look after him." I nodded. "Okay go up and clean up. You got dirt all over you." I nodded and hurried up the stairs.

"Come on Flee let's give you a bath." he ran up the stairs after me and I heard Azriel laugh. It turns out he loved baths. I cleaned him and I took a shower and got changed. We both came down stairs clean. He followed me and laid down on the ground next to where I sat.

"You do know that dog can't go to school with you." I suddenly realized that Flee would follow me either way.

"He has a trouble with leaving my side now."

"Too bad he's lucky I allowed him inside. he can't go with you." I nodded.

"I know." I ate my foot and grave the remainder to Flee. He ate the rest happily and I washed the plates. I went up stairs after and climbed into bed. Flee jumped onto the bed and fell asleep next to me.

(Azriel)

I opened Ethan's door quietly and saw Flee in Ethan's arm sound asleep both of them. I smiled. I lost my real son years before humans were made but I never got over it. Seeing Ethan in his room really hit me hard, but in a good way. I smiled and walked into my room.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to Flee licking me. "Come on Flee it's the weekend don't do this to me now." I went the whole week at school alive. Angel boyfriend, new boyfriend, he didn't like me but allow me to flash back for you

Flash back

I was in the halls going to my third period when some guy came over to me and grabbed me by the wrist. "If you talk to A again I will kill you got it death boy." I tried to pull away but he tighten his grip. "Understand?" His voice growled at me. Shawn walked up and grabbed him by his wrist.

"Let go of Ethan now or else Ri." he let go scared. "Now leave or I'll tell Angel your beating up nobodies." He ran off and I looked at Shawn with my eyebrows raised. "Well you are a nobody a good nobody but a still a nobody." We walked outside and there was Flee sitting outside waiting and eating some meat that I left him to eat while I was in school.

"You kept him."

"Ya Azriel insisted." He looked over shocked. "Don't ask I don't know either."

Flash back over

I heard a knock on the door and a whining. I sighed. I opened the door and Flee jumped on my bed and fell asleep. In the door way was Angel. "Hi Angel what you doing here."

"I heard that Ri was a jerk and I'm sorry for him." I just shrugged and sat on my bed and pet Flee. "I really am sorry." She sat down next to me and I suddenly felt too hot. i felt like I was burning up. She held my hand and I froze unsure what to do. She leaned into kiss me, but instead Flee licked her like he tried to clear my head which did work. I pull back as she laughed at Flee and rubbed his tummy. I just rubbed his feet and not look at her. "I should get going."

"Ya." I said not looking up. She stood in front of me very close.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rued to not look to whom your speaking to." I looked up and she kissed me. My whole mind was spinning. I kissed her back of course but she pulled away. "See you later Ethan." I smiled as she left. I put my fingers to my lips which burned. Was this normal? Did this mean she liked me? What would Ri think now? Will I die because she did this? What will Flee think? I smiled at my last question. I look down to find Flee sitting completely still and looking at me. It was either he wanted to kill me or he was mad. I looked at him.

"Flee." My voice wavered. All of a sudden he jumped on me. He started licking me to death. All I could do was laugh. "Flee stop. Flee." Azriel called us down to dinner and he bolted. I walked into the kitchen to find Flee laying down waiting. I sit down ate half my food which was double then what i usually got and handed the rest to him. I sighed. "He is really a hungry dog." I heard Azriel laughing.

"Maybe you should go on walk tomorrow with him." i nodded.

"He would like that."

"But you should get some sleep now though." Once again I nodded.

The next day i was sitting in the garden of eve when Angel sat down next to me. "Hey I heard you were hear. I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Flee. I heard he was a stray dog that almost attacked you." I looked down at Flee and scratched his ears.

"Ya, but I have a way with dogs so..."

"Ya... So I heard you talked to Shawn the other day. That's cool." I nodded.

"Ya he's cool i guess." She smiled.

"Look your new and you haven't even got level one of guardianship."

"So..."

"well you need to complete a goal of your teacher. Then you get level one started. I'm level 7 and I just started teaching people and bring them to their first charge and I help them with their first charge. You need to get to level one before the year is over or you get your wings ripped." She stood up and walked away. I looked down and shrugged.

I got back to school the following week. I was walking to school when some guy came up to me. "Can I help you with something."

"Ya you can go to hell death boy." I rolled my eyes and walked on. "Hey death boy your a freak you know."

"If I'm a freak and death boy then you must be a stupid rich boy. I can tell. Was daddy some guy who gave you every thing and the one time he doesn't you go and kill yourself." I saw the guy looked at me shocked. I turned around and headed for school. I was stopped by Shawn.

"Dude you just pissed off the worst guy ever."

"No Shawn I didn't." I walked off. I held myself together for a long time and now I had anger shooting off me. I went and sat down in my chair and started drawing. I drew Azriel's scythe and it started to turn out good. When I got home I found all the archangels sitting at Azriel's table. "Hi." They all looked up and stared at me.

"We need to talk now." Azriel was the one to pull me away from the room and into the living room.

"What is it Azriel is something wrong?"

"Yes. Now did you read all the books about being a guardian last night?" Azriel gave me a hand book to be a guardian last night and asked me to read it. I nodded and he sighed. "Did you hear about what happened if there is two training gaurdians at the same time." I thought about it and shook my head. He just pulled me into the kitchen which was now empty we headed outside and started down the street.

"Azriel what's going on. Is there something I missed?" He just pushed me through a tunnel and down the tunnel.

"Just walk out into the opening and he will explain." I nodded worringly. I walked and found it was a battling areana. I was going to die and by the same guy who I got into a fight with this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

I entered the pit and looked to see Mr. Riggle standing there. "Look Ethan there can only be one guardian to pass this year. You see no two guardians can come at the same time so you have to either die or kill that boy." With that he told us to fight. Before I saw what was happening the guy before me hit me and I fell to the dusty ground. I tasted copper and iron and dirt. It was my blood and he dirt in my mouth.

I spit it out and stood up. He hit me in the face and this time I fell on my ass. I stood up and got hit again. I saw Flee and Shawn in the stage looking worried. I saw Angel who just wouldn't look at the scene. I stood up and before he could hit me I ducked and I tripped him. He fell to the ground. He stood up and I hit him and he fell to the ground again. He stood up and hit me in the stomach I fell to the ground. He got on top of me and started to beat me in the face. I started to bleed and I couldn't see as good as with blood. When his beating let up I whipped the blood from my face and hit him off me. We both stood up and I hit him once more and he fell for good this time. I was exasted and I whipped blood from my face and looked at the guy breathing heavily on the ground. Mr. Riggle handed me a blade to finish it but I didn't take it.

"Ethan!" He said warningly and I turned to see the archangels watching us. I saw Azriel looking at me with anger.

"I'm not killing him." I said loudly so everyone heard me. The room that was once loud and crazy was now speachless and quiet.

"Ethan finish him." I didn't take the blade.

"I said no. I'm not a killer. You guys may make up these stupid rules, but I'm telling you that I will not kill anyone. I am not a killer and you can kick me out of the academy for not killing someone who doesn't diserve to die again. So there. I won't kill him." I walked out of the areana and headed to the exit. I was stopped by Azriel, but I pushed past him.

"Ethan!" He said warningly and I turned around.

"People say were a lot alike Azriel, but we aren't. You may be quiet and antisocial like me, but unlike you I will never kill anyone unless I had no other choice."

"You had no other choice."

"Really then why am I walking away. Look you can hate me, you can be mad at me, hell you can even drop me as your student, but you can never make me kill. Not for you, not for them, not for anyone. So just shut up and leave me alone Azriel. As my teacher you should have told me about this, but you didn't. If you told me about it I would probly not show up. Your the worst teacher ever."

I knew what I said was harsh but I was done. People lied to me all my life and now the one person I trusted most lied to me. "You know Azriel you said you looked into my past right? Well did you know my father died. My mom told me he left us. She killed him on my 6th birthday. I was 6 Azriel. My mom said she was normal she was insane. My dad said he cared but all he would do was beat me. When I said I was use to getting hurt I wasn't laying. You lied to me Azriel. My whole life everyone lied to me. Then the one person I trust lied to me. I thought I could trust you Azriel, but I can see that I was wrong."

I stepped away and headed out to my safe place... Earth. I flew done to Earth leaving Flee with Shawn. I was sitting in a cemetrary. My cemetary. I was sitting by my grave and tracing over my name.

"Look Ethan I'm sorry." I looked up to see no other than Azriel. He had his dark cloak on with his scythe and pale skin. I looked away and went back to trace my name. "Look I did lie I didn't tell you about the torument because I thought you couldn't handel it."

"Fuck you Azriel. You don't think I can handel shit. You talk about what you think of me to everyone, but me. Ya like you know me at all." I just went back to my tracing.

"Look Ethan you can hate me all you want, but I did it to protect you. I am proud of you Ethan. You past my test. I wanted you to stand up for what you believe in no matter what everyone says and you did. I'm not taking you off as my student you now have level one of being a guardian. If you want to countue my teaching with you I would be honored, but if you don't want to be my student any more I could understand. I know you more than you think Ethan" He walked off and left me alone.

I pulled my legs to me and held them to me. I let the tears run down my face. Azriel words repeated in my head. _I know you more than you think Ethan_. He was wrong he didn't know me at all. I walked to my old house and looked at my mom drinking again. I sighed and flew up to heaven. I found Shawn waiting for me.

"Hey bro. Azriel was worried about you. Look you should talk to him I can tell he feels bad. Azriel isn't one to feel bad, but for him to feel bad must mean a big bunch." I nodded. I took Flee and went up stairs to my room ignoring Azriel. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I got dressed and headed downstairs to find Azriel sitting doing the usual sharpening his scythe. "Look i still want to be you student, but I don't want you to keep anymore secrets from me. I want the truth all the time got it?"

"Ya sure kid now get to school your going on your first job." he stood up and he looked back at me. "Do you really want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why I picked you for a student and no one else?"

"Because were a lot alike."

"No because you got spirit that no one else has." he was looking away like he didn't want to face me.

"What?"

"Did you ever meet your father?"

"No... well yes but I don't remember him. he left when i was still a baby."

"Well I guess your mother never told you."

"Told me what Azriel?"

"Look your dad was an angel and he fell in love with your mother when he shouldn't have. God told him he couldn't and that he had to leave you and come back and do his duty."

"How do you know this Azriel?" He turned around looking worried.

"Because I'm your father. I'm the one who broke the rules." I stood there shocked. He couldn't be my father... could he. My mother told me he had to leave because he had no other choice, but still loved us. Azriel was socially awkward like me, quite like me, nice like me at times, stresses out easily even if he won't admit it, he's everything I am. He could be my father, but then also he couldn't be either. I knew he was expecting an answer but I just couldn't find my way of speech or walking. i couldn't walk out or speak up.

"Your my... your my father." I said after regaining my words. he nodded unsure. "But how?"

"It's complicating. Look I don't want to lie to you any more Ethan just head to school you have a job to do. We'll talk about this later." He walked out leaving me shocked. I soon got serial flash backs. He had blocked my memory until I was ready.

flash back

_I was being rocked by my mother. She was humming the lylabe I always sing or hum. I close my eyes and listen to it. "Hey honey he's getting tired. Maybe you should hold him." All of a sudden my eyes open and I'm getting handed off by a hooded man. I should be scared, but instead I'm smiling._

_"Hey Ethan." His voice was ruff but he was my daddy._

_"I can't believe how easily you can make him smile and calm down." i saw him smile._

_"Maybe he's just knows that no matter what I'm still like him."_

_"Ya an anti-social angel of death." I heard him laugh something I only heard when he was with my mother when I was a baby._

_"Ya well he might be one."_

_"He won't be an angel Azriel. Please don't." She was begging him._

_"I won't not until he's ready. he's only a baby he doesn't even know what an angel is." I heard her sigh._

_"Fine. Just don't make him die for it." He looked up._

_"If it's fate it will-_

_"Happen I know. Just please be easy on him."_

_"I will." I looked over at her again. "You know I must leave no right. i can't... I can't be in his life." I saw he had tears in his eyes._

_"I know." My mother walked over to him and kissed Azriel, my father. She then took my away from him and I started to cry as if I knew what would come. I saw him bend down and kissed my forehead._

_"It's okay Ethan you'll see me again I promise son. I will see you again." He kissed me once more and he left. I cried for hours and finally I cried myself to sleep. He came back in when in was sleeping. "I can't have you remember Ethan you need to forget. To forget me."_

_"Is it necessary Azriel?"_

_"Yes."_

Flash back over

I look up to see Azriel standing there still waiting to see my reaction. I have no idea what made me do this but I found myself hugging him. I felt his arm go around me. "It's okay son. It's okay." i found myself crying for the tears I missed that I missed for him leaving. "It's okay I'm here." He was nice and gentle with me. He really was my father.

"I love you daddy." I look up to see tears in his eyes as he hold me tighter. I knew he wanted me to say that every day of my life.

"I love too son." I smiled as he held onto me.

**_THE END_**


End file.
